A Walk Through Shadows
by QueenTigris
Summary: Someone wants Artemis and his family dead. But why? This is a secret Artemis's parents have been keeping from him, and to Artemis's surprise Mr. and Mrs. Fowl know more about his crime life than he thought. AH
1. Prologue: Assassination Attempt

A/N: I just really felt like writing today. And I have been waiting till I finished some of my other stories to write down this idea, but I just can't hold it back any longer. Hope everyone likes it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or anyone, and anything else from the books.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Walk Through Shadows  
  
Prologue: Assassination Attempt  
  
Holly fired up her wings and flew off into the starry sky, heading for the ancient oak tree where she first met Artemis Fowl. Ever since he had been mind-wiped she had never gone anywhere else to do the Ritual. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't bring herself to go anywhere else, she missed him, whenever she let herself identify her feelings, and that particular hot spot brought back memories. Memories she now cherished, even the bad ones. But each time she went there, she would look around the empty clearing, as it always was empty ever since the People had found out that was the place where Artemis had kidnapped Holly; and Holly would half hope that Artemis would be there to kidnap her all over again.  
  
The emerald green Irish landscape zipped by beneath her feet in a blur. The full moon above her illuminated the land and Holly sighed, remembering a time when Artemis had hung to her on a moonbelt over scenes such as this.  
  
~*~  
  
The key turned in the lock of the pedestrian entrance in the outer wall of Fowl Manor and the door swung open to reveal the soft green turf outside the Manor walls. Artemis locked the door behind him and stepped across the cleared fields to the darker woods that surrounded the Manor on three sides. The whispering of the sea could be heard from the cliffs overlooking the Irish Sea to the east of Fowl Manor.  
  
Artemis didn't know why, but he felt drawn to the outside more and more often, especially on nights of the full moon. But he couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. Lately there had been mysterious attempts on his parents' lives. In public a couple of weeks ago someone had shot his mother in the arm, luckily the shooter's aim had been off slightly. Last month someone had tried to kill his father with a knife from the bushes in one of Artemis Senior's business associate's gardens, which his father had been visiting. Butler was tense, more so than usual, and he tried to divert Artemis from going out in public. His mother and father had strongly warned him about going outside; they didn't even let him out into the Manor garden.  
  
Of course, not being allowed outside meant the unruly Artemis Fowl yearned for the outdoors. During the day Artemis would be hard at work trying to figure out who it was that was trying to kill his family, but in the dark hours he would be roaming the forests outside Fowl Manor, or sitting under his favorite oak tree to admire the stars, despite his father's orders.  
  
Tonight, Artemis decided he would go to the oak tree, an ancient one that sat in the bend of a river. It was a long hike, but not nearly as inaccessible through his favorite path through the forests as it was from the closest road. If you went by automobile then you had to trudge across two fields, a bog, and a stile. He didn't know how he remembered that, since he couldn't remember going there any way other than on foot, but he was sure he could remember Butler complaining under his breath about the trip.  
  
~*~  
  
Holly landed smoothly, and hung up her wings on a branch protruding from the oak tree, as always. She took her helmet off, as she had done when Artemis first captured her. Holly scanned the clearing with hopeful hazel eyes. There was no sign of any pale mud boys or the gorilla named Butler. She sighed bending over to pick up an acorn.  
  
A shiver traveled down her spine and a sort of electric buzz tickled her skin as she stood back up with the acorn in her hand. Fairy intuition. Something was about to happen. She again looked around the clearing; half believing she would see Artemis standing behind her with his vampire smile. But no one was there.  
  
Holly sighed again, and completed the Ritual. When she was full to the brim and felt like dancing from all the energy inside her she sat down with her back to the oak and stared at the sky. This was another thing she did often when she came to do the Ritual. She would stay as long as possible in that little clearing, relishing her memories with Artemis.  
  
~*~  
  
He was almost there. The clearing with the oak tree was only a few steps away, just beyond those bushes. Artemis came up behind the shrubbery and stopped. Someone was in the clearing, sitting beneath the oak tree. He stared at the creature. It wasn't human, he realized, as he saw the pointed ears. Auburn hair bordered its pretty feminine face with hazel eyes. He knew this person, he was sure.  
  
Then a name came to him...  
  
~*~  
  
The man pulled back on the bow string. Making sure the arrow would hit its target in the middle of the boy's back. His eyes narrowed, he had only one shot. And if he failed then his employer would not be very happy, as it would be his third failure. He loosed the arrow, and it hit its mark. Yes, his master would very pleased. The heir was eliminated. Then the man turned tail and ran, as quiet as a moth fluttering away into darkness. He had to hurry, someone would be there soon to try and save the boy. But he was sure no one was near by. At least no one with the power to save him in his current state.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ohhh! I'm so evil, a cliff hanger is what I have left my readers to endure. Okay, I know it was short, but it's just a prologue anyway. And the first chapter should be up soon, I just have to write it. Anyways, while you're waiting why don't you all click that little button and send a review to me? I would like that very much. 


	2. Captured Again

A/N: Howdy peoples! Here is the next installment of 'A Walk Through Shadows'.  
  
Replies to reviewers:  
  
kelaal: Yes, I actually prefer the A/H pairing... when it is done correctly. There are some people out there that just about butcher it, but whether or not I'm butchering it I cannot say... Thank you for the review!  
  
lutefa: I know, I am evil. And I must say I'm very proud of that. Because if I'm a good enough writer to make my readers call me evil for leaving them at a cliffhanger then I am doing well. If you did not care about what would happen next, then I would be worried. Thank you.  
  
superbob: *sigh* Mr. Superbob, you have given me twelve reviews that say the exact same thing. And I must say I'm rather annoyed. First off, if you must make me read something a dozen times over, then try to make sure what you are saying is entirely correct. You must put into the equation that authors can be unpredictable if they want to. What if I don't let Holly heal Artemis, what if something happened first. Then maybe Arty would die, maybe he wouldn't, it's up to me. But then maybe I'll go the predictable way and Holly will heal Artemis. Now I must tell you, I like surprises, I like the unorthodox. So of course, I had to do something different, something a bit more original and unexpected. I have already put out clues to what will happen next, it is your job as the reader to find them and define them. But here is what I must tell you, when you find those clues, look at them in everyway you can, because not everything is obvious. And yes, this is how you spell obvious. Thank you for your review(s).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. blah blah blah... Doesn't everyone know that by now?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Walk Through Shadows  
  
Chapter 1: Captured Again  
  
Holly heard a swooshing noise, and she immediately curled herself into a ball. Was she under fire? Was Artemis here to take her back to Fowl Manor? She knew she shouldn't wish for such a thing to happen, it would cause havoc underground. She reached for her gun, on the side of the clearing someone cried out in pain, and the bushes rustled. She crept towards the shrubbery, keeping low in case someone decided to make her a target. She pushed the branches aside, ready for anything, or so she thought.  
  
Holly gasped, and put down her gun, forgetting completely that she was in danger of being shot. She turned the unconscious boy on his side, it was Artemis, she was sure now. He had grown much in only a year and a half, but she would recognize his face anywhere. Then she saw the serious dilemma he was in. An arrow shaft protruded from his back, and his breath was slowing as the mortal wound took its deathly hold.  
  
Holly wasted no time; she yanked the arrow from his body, the head and much of the shaft black with blood. She discarded the arrow and placed her hands on him.  
  
"Heal." She whispered, her breathe came quick with excitement from seeing Artemis again, and also with the urgency of the situation.  
  
Blue sparks danced down her arms and onto his back. Having done the Ritual only minutes ago she had plenty of magic. The sparks centered themselves around the wound, which was no longer bleeding freely.  
  
Then something sharp was pressed against her neck, Holly froze. "Step away from Artemis." The voice was firm, and threatening.  
  
Holly obeyed, standing up slowly. Just as slowly she turned her head. And, her second surprise that night, she gaped at the one-legged man that stood before her. It was Artemis's father, Artemis Fowl Sr. And he was wearing sunglasses.  
  
Master Fowl scrutinized her with a fierce, cold expression, so much like Artemis's own face when he became angry. "Who are you?" The thin-bladed sword Artemis Sr. held was still threatening to cut Holly's throat.  
  
Before Holly could answer a second Mud Man appeared out of the trees, well, in actuality, this was a Mud Woman. Mrs. Fowl was panting hard from running, her face turned white behind the reflective lenses of her glasses when she saw Artemis. "Oh! My baby! My poor baby!" She knelt down next to Artemis and turned him over onto his back, stroking the hair from his pale face.  
  
"I asked you a question, fairy!"  
  
Holly looked at Mr. Fowl startled by his knowledge. "How do you know I'm a fairy?!" Had Artemis told his parents about the People?  
  
Mr. Fowl's eyes narrowed behind the glasses, and he was quiet for a moment. He glanced at Artemis. "Might you be Holly Short?"  
  
Holly's eyes widened. Artemis had told! "Y-yes. That's my name. How-how do you know my name?"  
  
Mr. Fowl caught sight of the bloodied arrow that had landed next to a tree trunk. Then he looked at Artemis again. "You healed my son."  
  
Holly nodded. "I found him in the bushes, with that arrow in his back." She pointed to the arrow, but Mr. Fowl didn't appear to be listening.  
  
He was looking at Artemis, who lay with his head in his mother's lap. To Holly's relief Mr. Fowl lowered the sword from her neck, but did not sheath it in the scabbard he held that was disguised as a cane. "You are a friend of my son's?"  
  
Holly nodded. But she suddenly felt angry with Artemis for telling his parents about her and the People. She also felt angry with herself for putting down her gun.  
  
Mr. Fowl saw Holly glance at the gun on the ground next to her feet. He picked it up and pocketed it with a look on his face that said he didn't trust Holly. "You will come with me." He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her along through the trees. Holly decided not to argue the man was stronger than she'd have thought and she was unarmed.  
  
Holly could hear Mrs. Fowl shuffling through the leaves behind her; from the sound of the way she was moving she must have been carrying Artemis. "Timmy dear, do you think it could have been the same man?"  
  
Holly thought they could have been talking about the man that had shot Artemis. But why they thought they might have heard of, or met him before she didn't know.  
  
"We will discuss that later Angeline. At the moment it would be best if we get ourselves and Artemis back to the Manor." Mr. Fowl replied coldly. Holly shivered; Artemis must have picked up his attitude from his father.  
  
When they got to the Manor Mr. Fowl led Holly down a different corridor than the one Mrs. Fowl took with Artemis. Holly looked at the cold stone walls of the hallway, it seemed so familiar... And when a door creaked open and she found herself thrown down into a cement cell with nothing for furnishings except a steel framed cot, she remembered.  
  
As soon as Holly realized where she was she started pounding the cement floor with her tiny fists. "AHHHHHH!!!!" Of all places, they had to put her in the cell Artemis had used to contain her during the kidnapping.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, I know this was short, it is really a continuation of the prologue. I really meant to make this chapter longer, but the next part of the story just wouldn't fit in with this chapter. It has to go in the next otherwise it would feel queer, at least it would feel queer to me. Okay, I'm rambling, so please don't listen to me, as I am talking nonsense. JUST REVIEW! Pwetty pwease? *bats eyelashes* 


End file.
